


Three Dorks

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Marinette's Miraculous Abs [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is sin, F/M, I love these dorks, M/M, OT3, Plagg doesn't get human relationships, Such Dorks, by that I mean Adrien pretending to have a crush on himself, good girl Marinette, model problems, or just humans in general, referencing another fic, see their such dorks, that's Adrien life, the tomato is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end. For now ;).</p></blockquote>





	Three Dorks

“So what’re you going to do? Cause I’m tired of seeing you all mopey, it actually makes me feel bad.”

“Thanks buddy, maybe you’re not a complete ass Plagg.”

“Whatever, just give me my cheese.” Adrien rolled his eyes, but complied to the Kwami’s demand. “Eh if you like her and you like him that just say yes. Humans are so complicated.”

* * *

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Adrien said, “But I should probably tell you guys something…”

“Is it that your Chat Noir?”

“Who’d you know Nathanael? I thought I did a good job with covering it up, I even pretended to have a crush on myself!”

“That was pretty funny.” Marinette and Nathanael snickered.

“You to Marinette? Well I know your Ladybug so I guess were even then.”

She hugged him, pulling Nathanael into the hug as well. “You aren’t half as good at hiding it as you think you are. But we love you all the same.”

“But what about me being a model?”

“So what?”

 “We’ll get to that when it comes to that. Besides the only thing that matters is that the three of us are happy, not other people.”

Adrien’s cheeks turned pink when Marinette and Nathanael kissed his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. For now ;).


End file.
